


Through Darkness Comes Light

by Rekall



Category: Avengers Arena, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico came home from Murderworld she was changed in many ways. Karolina struggles to adjust to the changes but the only thing she really wants is for things to go back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Darkness Comes Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



Dread went through Karolina when she heard the news. She had been visiting Julie at the Avengers Academy when the report came in. Nico, Chase and others had been kidnapped and forced to take place in a twisted version of Murderworld where they were made to try and kill each other. 

Karolina wanted to go on the rescue mission. Dr. Pym wasn't having any of that though. It took all her restraint not to run home, gather the others and go on their own rescue mission. Nico and Chase were family, Karolina didn't know what she would do if something happened to either one of them. They had already lost so much. Karolina wasn't sure if she could handle anymore loses. Especially not if it was Nico.

Julie was the one who convinced Karolina to leave things to the adults and Karolina reluctantly agreed. She did however contacted Victor, Molly and Klara and told them to meet her at the Avengers Academy. Molly gave her an angry look when Karolina filled them in on what happened. Molly had known all along that something had been wrong and none of them had believed her. The guilt weighed heavily on Karolina. If she had only believed Molly then things could have ended sooner. Nico and Chase could have been rescued. Now though Karolina didn't even know if they were still alive. She had overheard enough to know that not everyone of those kidnapped had survived but she didn't hear specific names.

When the shuttle finally arrived back at the Avengers Academy, Karolina almost collapsed from relief when she saw Nico and Chase exit. She ran forward and threw her arms around Nico. Everything would be okay. Nico and Chase were safe.

It was then that Karolina noticed how numb Nico was. Pulling back slightly she looked into Nico's face. There was something different. Something was wrong. Karolina's eyes darted to Chase before turning back to Nico. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," was all that Nico said. 

Although Karolina wanted to ask more, she respected Nico's decision and hugged her again. "It's okay," she said. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Everything was not okay.

Karolina had hoped that once they had gotten home Nico would open up and they would talk. Karolina had convinced herself that things would go back to normal. Instead Nico would spend long hours locked in her room without talking to anyone. 

It wasn't that Karolina didn't try to get Nico to talk. Anytime Karolina tried to get Nico to open up she was always shot down. Nico just didn't want to not talk about what happened at Murderworld, she didn't want to talk period. It was depressing for Karolina not to have her best friend around. She knew she had screwed up with Murderworld; knew she should have listened to Molly about Nico and Chase's disappearance and she was sorry about it. But without talking Karolina didn't know how they all could move on from it.

Chase wasn't much better. He didn't hide away as often as Nico did but he also wouldn't talk about happened to them. One morning Karolina cornered him in the kitchen.

"Tell me what happened," she begged.

"Sorry, we made a promise not to talk about it," he replied, while refusing to look her in the eyes.

"But Nico needs help!"

That got Chase to lift his head. Fire burned in his eyes. "We all need help!"

Karolina was taken aback. While she didn't know the details she knew that whatever they had gone through had to have been horrible. At the same time she couldn't help if they wouldn't let her in.

"I'm sorry."

The anger evaporated from Chase just as easily as it rose. "No, I'm sorry. I'll talk to her. I promise."

Karolina believed him and she let the matter drop. She tried to put the worry out of her head. Chase would talk to Nico. She would be fine. She had to be.

* * *

Karolina knew something was wrong when Nico brushed passed her, hurrying from the room. A moment later there was the sound of her door being slammed shut.

"What was that all about?" she asked Victor and Molly, the only other two people in the room. Molly was perched on the edge of a chair watching a computer screen with Victor standing over her. They were both captivated by what they were watching. "Guys?"

There was no answer, not that there needed to be one as the computer drew Karolina's attention. There was a report about Murderworld. Footage of Nico and Chase were being played. Someone - Arcade, Karolina realized - had released the video of what had happened when he forced Nico, Chase and the others to participate in his sick game.

Karolina stood stunned as Nico's battered body was shown. Her arm was missing as she reached helplessly for the broken Staff of One.

Tears fell from Karolina's eyes as she watched the video. She had known something bad had happened. It was impossible not to notice Nico's arm since she returned from Murderworld. She also noticed the difference in the Staff of One. She had tried asking about it but Nico would refuse to say anything. But now that Karolina knew the truth it was no wonder Nico didn't want to talk about it.

Karolina stood watching the video until finally she could take no more. In a daze she walked from the room. Not knowing where exactly she was going, Karolina was surprised when she found herself standing in front of Nico's door. 

Her knock was timid. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to Nico. What could she say that would make things better? There was nothing. Nothing she could say would help things. Nico had died. Not only that but she had to fight for her survival and almost killed others. Nico's withdrawal now made a lot of sense.

The knock wasn't answered. "Nico, I'm coming in," she called as she tried the doorknob. It was surprisingly unlocked. Nico must have forgotten to lock it behind her.

Nico was standing in the middle of the room with her back turned to Karolina. She was clutching the Staff of One. She looked tensed and Karolina didn't know what to say.

"So now you know," Nico suddenly said. Her voice sounding hard and dead.

"You did what you had to do to survive," Karolina found herself saying. "It doesn't matter what happened out there. The important thing was you returned to us."

_Returned to me_ , Karolina wanted to say but she left that part out.

Moving forward Karolina wrapped her arms around Nico. She wanted to badly to help. But how could she help when Nico didn't want it? She couldn't even begin to imagine what it had been like living through the things that happened to Nico. It didn't help that Nico was blaming herself and Karolina couldn't understand why. She did what she had to do to survive. There was nothing wrong in that.

"You came back to us," Karolina said, trying to drive home the point. She had a feeling though that she wasn't getting through to Nico. She wasn't sure anymore what would help Nico. The fact that she might lose her friend forever was a depressing thought for Karolina.

"Please get better," Karolina begged. Nico however said nothing in response.

* * *

After the video was released things only went from bad to worst. If possible Nico became more withdrawn than ever before. It didn't help that Chase meanwhile took the opposite approached, basking in the new found fame. His reaction only seemed to sour Nico even further. 

All of it was stressing Karolina out. She was losing sleep, worried about both Nico and Chase. She knew it was only a matter of time before something broke. It was a day that Karolina was dreading and it was one she wasn't sure if they would survive.

The last thing she expected though was for it to happen on live TV. 

Karolina only had a passing interest in Chase's interview. She had other things on her mind; namely Nico and trying to think of yet another a way to help. But it was Chase so she watched it anyway. Chase was someone she barely recognized anymore. He enjoyed the fame too much. Karolina couldn't help but wonder what Gert would think if she saw the current Chase. Gert likely would have been able to talk some sense into him.

When Nico appeared and transported Chase away, Karolina knew that things were bad. It was the breaking point she had been waiting for. Once the initial shock was over she began pacing, waiting for them to return. 

Only it never happened.

* * *

Karolina was at a lost. Nico was gone. Chase was gone. And no one had no clue where they were. 

She didn't blame them for trying to kill Arcade. Even if it meant being imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. But then they had escaped with the others and now there was no sign of where Nico and Chase were.

Days went by slowly as they waited for some type of sign that Nico and Chase would return. Karolina tried holding it together for Molly and Klara's sake but it was hard. Their family was falling apart and Karolina had no idea how to fix things. Especially not when Nico and Chase were missing and no one had any idea of where they were.

It was worst than before. Before she had assumed that Nico and Chase were off on their own; safe and happy while they sorted things out. Now though she knew they were hurting, knew they were in trouble. And there was nothing to do but sit at home and wait.

Her nights were tormented by nightmares. Xavin would be there along with Nico and Chase. All of them telling her that she was a failure. Sometimes they would be trapped and need her to save them. They would just be out of reach and try as she might she could never reach them.

Karolina woke up in a cold sweat one night after one such nightmare. After sitting up, she drew her legs to her chest and hugged herself. Her heart raced. In her dream she had watched Nico burn and there was nothing she could do help. 

After a few moments of sitting in the dark, Karolina's body began to relax. "Nico's fine," she said to herself. She needed to keep a positive attitude. Nico had already survived death once. She wouldn't go down so easily.

Still though, Karolina got no further sleep that night.

* * *

Just went Karolina didn't think things could get any worst, things got tremendously better. Nico and Chase came home.

Karolina wasn't really sure how it happened. She didn't even understand it. They were suddenly back. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Karolina found herself asking. Last time she had seen Nico and Chase they were in a prison aboard a Helicarrier. 

"It's okay," Nico said, sounding more like herself than she had ever since she had arrived back from Murderworld. "Things were taken care of."

Leaving the others to be distracted by Chase, who was currently basking in the attention, Karolina dragged Nico away. "You need to tell me what happened," she said with no room for argument in her voice. Karolina was tired of it all.

To her surprise Nico actually began talking filling her in on what happened since they had escaped S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody. About how they had decided to infiltrate the Masters of Evil and about how Alex was back. It was all hard to believe but Karolina knew that Nico was telling the truth.

"Of everyone we lost why did it have to be him?" Karolina asked, not bothering to mask the bitterness in her voice. Alex had betrayed them and had toyed with Nico's feelings. He was one person that Karolina wanted to remain dead.

Nico didn't say anything as she hugged Karolina. It was so warm and caring. After so many months it felt good. 

"We're going on vacation," Nico said as she continued to speak. "All of us."

A ray of hope went through Karolina as she continued to hug Nico. She was starting to think that things could finally get back to normal. She hoped she was right. Having Nico back, really back, was certainly a step in the right direction.


End file.
